The Reason Is Love
by LostWithoutJate
Summary: Just a short little story about Jack and Kate. I was bored and felt like writing fluff. Set at any time. you make your pick.


Disclaimer: I obviously do not own lost or this would have happened already. Don't be stupid people!

A/N: I haven't written a fic in a long time and I got the urge to write this one. It's set whenever, just wanted to write some fluff and take a brake from my other story, which is a sequel to one I wrote before. It's not a fanfic or anything…just a story. But that's enough ranting from me! Enjoy!

She sat on the shore, just close enough that the water lapped over her feet. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, as she often sat, and her head rested on her knees. She sighed. It was a deep heavy sigh.

She did this often; come down to the beach and sit on the shore by herself at night. The sound of the waves soothed her and it was nice be able to gaze up at the big black sky and see the stars. Tonight, the moon and the stars were especially bright. She sighed again. How did things in her love life get so screwed up?

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even here him walk up next to her. "Hey, Kate," Jack spoke quietly, as if afraid of disturbing her, "Mind if I join you?"

She jumped a bit, startled at his sudden presence. She nodded, "I'd love it."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Jack glanced over at Kate. She looked deep in thought. "So…" he started, not sure what to say, "What're you doing out here all alone this late at night?"

She turned to him. "Thinking," she stated simply.

"Thinking?" he asked, "About what?"

"Uh…Just…Stuff…" she answered warily, looking at him cautiously. Truth was he was the only thing that was on her mind since they had crashed.

"What kind of stuff?" he said innocently and she could tell that he didn't mean to push.

"Um…I dunno…Everything. Everything that's happened since the crash…It's just…changed me so much. Sometimes, I sit out here and I think of what it would be like if we were back home. I'd most likely be in a jail cell right now, probably cold, and tired, and hungry. And I'd be thinking about how my life was ruined, and how stupid I had been for screwing it up. Why did I do it? Why…" her voice drifted off.

"What _did _you do, Kate?" he asked quietly.

She sighed heavily and explained the whole story of how she had hated Wayne and killed him, how she had robbed the bank, and about Tom.

"Oh, Katie," he said comfortingly.

She inhaled quickly and her eyes widened. Nobody had called her Katie since Tom.

"What is it? What did I do?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's just that…Nobody's called me that since Tom…Katie…" Her eyes filled up with tears that threatened to spill out any moment. She blinked, trying to hold them back, trying to stay strong for Jack. She took a deep breath, "I loved him so much. I loved him for as long as I can remember. When we were teenagers, he had all the cheerleaders after him, but it was _me _that loved him the most. We promised each other that if all else failed, we would marry each other. And then after he died…" a tear fell from her eye and she finally allowed them all to spill out, "After he died, I never thought I would love again. I vowed that I would not love another man, not more, not less, not at all…But I broke that vow, Jack. When I first saw you, I was afraid to talk to you. And you asked me to sew up your back, and I wouldn't have done it, but you looked so helpless. And then, I said I would have run for the door, and you said, 'I don't think so…You're not running now' and it just…it amazed me. Almost my whole life I spent running. As a kid, I always wanted to run away. When I got older, I was always on the run from the police, and then, we crash here and I meet you and it was like…The running stopped. And it was all you. My world was you. When I first saw you, I was afraid to talk to you, when I first talked to you, I was afraid to like you, when I first liked you, I was afraid to love you, but now that I love you, I'm afraid to loose you. You know, someone once told me that love is an odd thing. We spend our whole lives looking for it when it's the one thing that hurts us the most...So when we first crashed here, I was out looking for love. No telling how long it could be. But then I found you.

"I told myself not to love you…That you weren't worth it, because with my luck, you would just hurt me more. So I tried to distance myself. But it's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does. Jack Shephard, I don't think I can ever stop loving you. Never have, never will. I love you so much…"

His eyes sparkled as she spoke to him He thought to what date it was…November fourth. He had to remember that. The day that he and Kate became a couple. He leaned into her slowly and their lips touched softly. They broke apart, but Kate leaned up and kissed him again, this time a little more passionately. Their kiss was held with such emotion, neither of them could describe it. When they broke apart, Kate slid onto Jack's lap and they both looked up at the stars. Jack slipped his hand into Kate's and they both smiled. This was everything they wanted for the past two months…This was everything they needed.

"I love you, Kate," Jack whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Jack," Kate said quietly.

The kissed again, briefly this time, and Kate stood up, taking Jack's hand. They walked to Kate's tent and she stood in front of it. "I've had so many sleepless nights thinking about you…Wishing you were here with me," she said.

He smiled and hugged her, "I guess you won't have any more of them," he said, and she smiled like a little kid with candy when he walked into the tent with her and she knew that he would be sleeping with her, in her tent, on the beach.

Some people don't believe in destiny, or fate. Before the crash, Jack and Kate were two of those people. But they now knew that they _had _crashed on that island for a reason…That reason was for them to have better lives…That reason was love.


End file.
